


Fluff Tail

by Nyaniko132



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Carla Lives, Cat Ears, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Chef Rivaille, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Double Penetration, Dresses, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is Extremely tickilish, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fangirling alot, Fluff, Genderbending moments, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hange is a weird ass scientist, Hanji works with the goverment, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm trying not to ad anyone dead..., Incest, Isabel and Eren are Related, Jealousy, Karaoke, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Has A Twin, Levi and Farlan Are Related, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mention of Kung fu panda, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Neko Eren Yeager, Neko!Carla, Neko!Grisha, Neko!Isabel, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Pianist!Neko!Eren Yeager, Please Kill Me, Randomness, Rich Levi, Rivalry, Scheming, Seme Levi, Sibling Rivalry, Singing, Slice of Life, Sweet(ish) Eren Yeager, Tails, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), The Ackermans Have Alot of fucking money but thy rather live in a small cozu house, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Eren Yeager, and grisha isnt that bad, some editting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaniko132/pseuds/Nyaniko132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi found a cat on the side of the street,he comes home to his twin Rivaille and they both take care of him. Then they both name him Eren and shit goes and happens that become more random after 2 months when their cat turns into a human,Hanji later on finds her own cat and she also turns into a human and blah blah blah.</p><p>I tried to make a brief and crappy summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do it uwu

Levi stood,looking down upon a brown dirty kitten. He was injured,or she. Levi wasn’t sure of it’s gender. He looked around to see if anyone else was here or anything else was the cause or if it had an owner. No one was really there anyways,it was the dead of night after all. He leaned down and picked up the dirty cat,he cringed at the blood touching his skin,but he couldn’t help,but want to keep the cat and help it. Well he,turns out it was a boy.

Levi cradled the cat in his arms and pat his head when it cried out,still cringing,but ignoring the icky feeling along with it. He went back into his car by the side of the road where he felt it and went inside. He set the cat onto his lap so his car wouldn’t so it wouldn’t get the car seats dirty. He started the car and drove back to his house,his mouth twitched upwards when he felt the cat purr. When he was back at home he slammed the door shut and sighed when he spotted his brother,Rivaille Ackerman,sleeping on the couch in the living room again.

Work for him and his brother was tough. But somehow he and him still had time to spend at home.  Levi rummaged through the drawers in the room for a first aid kit,at least for the bandages and rag in the kit for the cat’s leg which seemed to where all the blood was coming from.

 

“Levi? Since when did you get a cat?” Levi snapped his head around to see Rivaille yawning,when he found the bandages he went to the kitchen and went to wash the cat’s leg in the sink,all while replying to him.

 

“Just a while ago,I found him on the side of the streets on the way back from work.” He heard Rivaille humming,no surprised? Well it’s not like he was gonna gasp,but he is a bit shocked to hear that and he did ask-

 

“Why take him in?” Levi didn’t like things from the streets,it’s dirty there anyways. 

 

“Oh I don’t know. I just wanted to take him I guess. Besides,I do like cats...a bit.” He said,frowning. Rivaille snickered at his brother,well he learned a new thing about him today huh.

 

“Anyways,don’t forget though. We still need to take him to Hanji for the vaccine to ensure he has no rabes to pass onto us humans.” He reminded,Levi grunted in annoyance while he finished fixing the bandages on the cat’s leg. “Can I be the one to keep it?” Rivaille asked,Levi turned his entire body to face Rivaille. He looked him dead in the eye with a knowing look and scowl.

 

“Just go back to sleep in your room.” He said sharply and Rivalled whined in protest,Levi growled.

 

“Fine,fine! I will.” Rivaille said pouting as he got up from the couch and went to his bedroom.

 

**2 months later…**

 

Levi was just relaxing one morning,drinking his tea and eating his breakfast. Until Rivaille was screaming and yelled for him from the other room.

 

“Levi,Levi! Help!” Rivaille said frantically,it was as if someone was breaking in. Levi groaned in annoyance,what was it? Rivaille was just with Eren (Which they named their cat as after a few days of wondering what to name him),there was no problem right? Unless Rivaille did something and screwed up. Levi shouted back a ‘what’.

“It’s Eren!” Rivaille said,Levi sighed and set his glass down and rushed to his room,worried about his cat. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and opened the door.

 

“What about hi-” He cut himself off,his eyes widening at the sight before him,his mouth gaping. There was a  _ man _ . The stranger had brown hair (which strangely resembled Eren’s) and two different colored eyes; one a golden yellow and one teal. He oddly had all the traits his cat had. “Rivaille,who is this?!” He stammered,pointing at the man.

 

Rivaille said something which made him question everything scientific and logic. “It’s Eren.” No way,that was impossible! Then again,he looked up when he saw something twitching. The man,wait, **Eren,** had brown cat ears sticking out of the top of head. Levi thought the man was just shirtless,but he was wrong. When he looked down he felt a burning sensation on his cheeks,he had no  _ pants. _ Everything felt like it was falling for a second.

 

Wait no,Levi just fainted.

 

A small while later,Levi woke up. He groaned,but then sat up after remembering what happened. He saw Rivaille next to him and he grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

 

“Was it just a dream?” There was no way that it could be possible. Eren was no way a human-thing-sorta with cat ears!

 

Rivaille shook his head,“No.” He simply said,“Eren says he’s a human-cat thing what people call a “Neko”.” He said. Levi didn’t sigh,he just sat there. “You okay?” Rivaille asked. Levi looked at him.

 

“I don’t know.” He replied,his eyes trailing to Eren who was on the floor laying on the carpet. His tail swishing and eyes staring at Levi innocently with ears perking up. Rivaille shook his head sighing,mumbling something along the lines that he needed water. Levi took a depp breath.

“So…” He started,“You’re a “Neko”?”  _ Eren _ nodded.

 

“Uh-huh.” He said casually as if it isn’t strange. Levi asked how long he was out cold and Eren hummed,taking a moment to think. “Just a little while,several minutes. Not that long.” He replied.

 

Levi shook his head with disbelief, “Why didn’t you change before?” He asked.

“I was too young.” Eren said,before Levi could ask more questions,there was a loud banging on the front door.

 

A familiar voice screamed,“Levi!? It’s me Hanji! I got a call from Rivs,I heard about Eren! Can I see him?!” Levi cringed,sighing again. He ignored it for a bit and looked back at Eren. he cam to a conclusion.

 

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somewhat happened to me in real life....sorta

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and this fic is driving me past to the level point of cringe for me. Thank you and farewell for now qwq


End file.
